


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 510

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [39]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 510 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 510 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 510

JORAH  
Grey Worm.

TRANSLATION  
 _Torgo Nudho._

MISSANDEI  
It’s true. And I would be dead if not for the... ...little man.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sa dreji. Si eskin murghi ynones ji... ...byka vala._

TYRION  
Dwarf. I believe that’s the word? Apologies, my Valyrian is a bit nostril.

TRANSLATION  
 _Krubo. Nyke pasan kesor udir drejor issa? Munna, nya Valyrio mirri pungilla issa._

MISSANDEI  
“A bit rusty.”

TRANSLATION  
 _“Mirri puñila.”_

TYRION  
“A bit rusty.”

TRANSLATION  
 _“Mirri puñila.”_


End file.
